


归尘

by Lindyd



Category: The Graver Robbers’ Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	归尘

“行了，瞎操心，你以后少去小三爷那儿，跟他学得唠唠叨叨，他最近更年期吗？”

黑瞎子一抬脚准确无误地踹上苏万的屁股蛋，把人踹出了四合院。

苏万嗷呜一声，被门槛绊了一个趔趄，委委屈屈地：“刚刚还摸不着东南西北呢，踹自家徒弟倒是一踹一个准。”

黑瞎子咯咯笑着，倚着门框摆摆手：“用心去感应就能知道你的屁股在哪。我离死远着呢，你别整天来给我哭丧。”

“那我走了，你有事打我电话啊。”苏万回头看了黑瞎子一眼。

入了秋天，树叶都凋了，黑瞎子仗着看不见也不打扫，落了院门口满地都是，剩下树枝光秃秃的，风一吹过来鬼影绰绰，尽是萧索。黑瞎子一个人，孤零零地靠着门框，身后是废墟一样死气沉沉的旧四合院，像是堆积着擦都擦不掉的万丈灰尘。

苏万咬咬嘴唇：“师傅，真走了啊。”

黑瞎子抱着胳膊乐：“八戒，少吃点，会被杀掉的。”

二师兄眉毛一拧，嘟着腮怒气冲冲地蹬蹬蹬跑了，顺着巷口跑远之前还是忍不住回头再看了一眼，北京雾蒙蒙的天空压得很低，看不到太阳，巷子尽头黑瞎子还站在那儿，阳光照不到他，他身后大敞着的院门便像黑漆漆阴森森的一张嘴。

苏万看着，忽然觉得浑身发冷，他咬着牙头一扭，最后加紧步子，跑出了窄巷。

 

黑瞎子一个人在院门口站了一会儿，也不知道苏万到底走没走远，看不见了，又没有新月饭店那丫头顺风耳的本事。他笑叹了口气，转身合上院门，躺回了他的藤椅上。

十一月初，葡萄的成熟期已经过了，凉风一吹过来再闻不到馥郁的果香，只有凛冽的萧瑟。黑瞎子随手捞过地上放的电子时钟，摸索着按下侧面按钮。电子女声阴阳怪气地报时：

“现在是——北京时间——十七点整”

他觉得有些怠倦，思忖着壁橱里还有半箱泡面，干脆不去做饭，拎起脚侧的收音机放到了膝盖上。

戏曲频道正在放黄梅戏，不伦不类的现代戏腔，

“本愿与你长相守，  
同偕到老忘忧愁，  
孤独的滋味早尝够，  
萍踪浪迹几度秋。”

黑瞎子笑了笑，觉得有趣，便跟着轻声哼起来，

“孤独的滋味早尝够，萍踪浪迹几度秋。”

唱到一半，他听到院门吱呀响了，于是抬起头朝向那边，“怎么又折回来了，忘拿东西了？”

话音落下许久，等不见回答，“苏万？”

黑瞎子静默了一会儿，却自始至终没有听见对方的脚步声。想来不是苏万了，他弯了弯嘴角，心里想着还有哪些仇家没有收拾干净，右手便伸到躺椅下面去摸他的短刀。

“是我。”来人沉声说，奇长二指按住了黑瞎子的右腕。

黑瞎子笑容滞了一下，“——哑巴？”

 

“专业男科，成就男人，  
都市男人健康会所，  
男人的医院，健康的港湾！”

张起灵皱着眉头啪嗒关上收音机，

“你看不见了。”

黑瞎子想了想，觉得张起灵说的是个肯定句。“宾果！”他呲牙乐了乐。

“你怎么回来了，青铜门里蘑菇吃完了？要我帮你联系小三爷吗？”

“十年期满了。……我今日刚从杭州过来。”

也是，黑瞎子想了想，又抬头习惯性地笑了一下，“得，总不能吃康师傅给您老人家接风洗尘，你等着，我炒俩菜去啊。”

黑瞎子放下收音机，站起身扒拉开张起灵往厨房走，张起灵也跟了过去，于是黑瞎子只好没话找话地跟他胡侃。

“你刚刚进来的时候我还以为是苏万呢。苏万啊，是我徒弟，这两年刚收的，关门弟子啦，挺好玩一小孩儿。”

顿了顿，他又说，“不过没小三爷年轻的时候好玩儿。”

黑瞎子把青菜洗净，开火热锅倒油，吸油烟机轰隆隆地响起来，“唉让一让，当心等会儿我爆葱花油星子蹦到你身上。”

张起灵抱臂站着不动，“为什么不做手术？”

吸油烟机声音太大，张起灵的声音又太小，黑瞎子侧过头才听到，嘴角勾一勾，“该看的不该看的，我看的都够多了，瞎了清净。”

其实他想，他当时是没想到自己一条半吊子命还能勉勉强强活到现在，要是知道的话，说不定就早早把手术做了，至少还能看看张起灵。

 

张起灵不说话，绕着房间来回转了几圈，摆设都跟他当年住在这里的时候差不多，他心里想着之前留在这里的一个灌了松香的青铜铃铛，循着记忆拉开抽屉，竟然还真就在里面放着。黑瞎子说是他习惯了，要是改了摆设他怕自己找不到东西。

 

倒完盐之后黑瞎子用筷子夹起一颗青菜，吹了吹朝着张起灵的方向举过去，

“来尝尝咸淡。”

张起灵就着黑瞎子的手把菜吃下去，点点头，想起黑瞎子已经看不见，才开口，“正好。”

黑瞎子咧嘴笑了，张起灵想问他自己一个人的时候怎么控制调味料的分量，抿了抿嘴角还是没说出口。黑瞎子倒挺心有灵犀，兀自偏过头，锅铲挥舞着，厨房里香气四溢。

“一般都是小苏万来做饭。”

吸油烟机轰轰地响，窗外的天彻底黑下来了。

张起灵垂下眉眼，装作没看见开着的橱柜里吃了一大半的整箱康师傅。

 

黑瞎子一直没问张起灵到底来找他干嘛，也没问张起灵还要不要走，什么时候走，就好像张起灵只不过是出了趟远门，倒了个不痛不痒的斗，三五天的功夫又回来了一样。中间空余的这几年都被他们跳过去，装作那么漫长的时光都被盗贼窃走了似的。

 

吃饭的时候张起灵问黑瞎子能不能摘掉墨镜，黑瞎子怔了一下，说有什么不可以，现在倒是不怕见光了，只是怕吓着人而已。张起灵闻言放下碗筷，站起来越过餐桌扶着眼镜腿把黑瞎子的墨镜拿了下来。

墨镜下的一双眼睛闭着，黑瞎子这两年瘦了很多，眼窝略微凹陷下去，不常见光的眼睑苍白到透明，看得见血管的纵横纹路，张起灵伸出手指，抚摸上去，感受到指肚下的睫毛轻微的颤抖。

“我听说吴邪说过会帮你找石胆。”

“那东西太难找，可遇不可求，大师兄很忙的，我不折腾他。”黑瞎子想起下午苏万被他一句二师弟气得跺脚，低头笑起来，睫毛颤抖得更厉害，张起灵收回了手。

“劳烦帮我把墨镜戴回去？就算吓不着你，吓到花花草草也不好嘛。”

 

到了九点黑瞎子就自作主张地张罗着睡觉，半真半假地搭过张起灵的肩膀直接把人拽进正房，张起灵就听话地随他摆弄，闹半天等俩人并排躺下了，黑瞎子又忽然睡不着了。

他干脆一个翻身压到张起灵身上，“磕一炮？”

这辈子都没法指望张起灵说“好啊你上我吧”，他沉默，黑瞎子就当他是默认，嘴角弯一弯，俯下身子含住了张起灵冰凉的嘴唇。

 

黑瞎子的夜视很好，早些年这对招子还能用的时候，他最喜欢的就是晚上和张起灵瞎折腾，他能捕捉到黑暗里张起灵每一点细微的表情，被咬得发白的唇瓣，紧皱的眉心，呼出的热气，胸膛焚风浴火的纹身，顺着额角淌下的汗珠，形状完美的腹肌，翘起的前端，耸动颤抖的蝴蝶骨，还有在情【】欲之中仍然清明的眼睛。每一点都足够黑瞎子的血液瞬间沸腾，让他沉溺在张起灵低沉的喘息中无法自拔，恨不得像动物一样扑上去咬断张起灵的喉咙，吞下他的骨血把他揉碎进自己的身体里面去。两具身体纠缠在一起起起伏伏，张起灵的肌肉紧绷得厉害，黑瞎子一边想办法让他放松，一边掰开他的大腿折向两边。他心想着现下一定是好景致，可惜看不到了，竟然真觉得有些不甘心，于是便恶作剧似的用前所未有的缓慢速度把自己一寸一寸推进张起灵的身体里，忍耐着内心快要把他烧成灰的邪火，以及身体疯了一般滋长的欲【】望，感受着张起灵一点一点慢慢被他撑开，痛楚和快意都加倍地放大。

张起灵应该是被他弄疼了，几声闷哼，手指紧紧攥住黑瞎子撑在他脸侧的小臂，黑瞎子苦笑着想这手劲儿明天肯定是要留下淤青。其实他也被张起灵搞得很疼，只是没人喊停，他们就都跟磕了药一样往死里疯，张起灵把手扣到黑瞎子脑后的时候他们两个人都彻底失了控，黑瞎子一个挺身把自己全部送了进去，一只手扣住了张起灵的手掌交握在一起，然后便放开动作动了起来。

黑瞎子感觉到张起灵的手指插【】进了他的发丝，动作间一个不小心他的发绳便被挣断了，头发忽然顺着脸颊散下来，可他顾不得了，他的世界那么黑，什么都看不到，只有被他按在身下的张起灵是真实的，吐息灼痛着他的皮肤，同他在这黑暗里、这一隅天地里抵死缠绵。

他不知道张起灵到底疼不疼，他什么也看不到。除了最初那压抑在喉咙里的闷哼之外张起灵再也没有发出过声音，而他们的手一直握得很紧。黑瞎子在脑海里描摹着张起灵此刻的模样，被汗打湿的头发，隐忍的表情，墨一样黑的眼睛……他俯下身，伸出舌头舔去张起灵喉咙上的汗珠，摸索着轻轻咬住他滚动的喉结，用牙磨着，然后就把头死死贴在张起灵的颈侧，竟不肯再离开。

黑瞎子觉得世间所有人此生无论走了多远，最终都是为了回到一个地方，冥冥之中一切皆有定数，偏偏他是特例，他没地方可以回去，也没有什么可以束缚得了他。

哦，除了张起灵。

 

他最后射【】在了张起灵的肚子上，他心里想着那个人整齐的腹肌上面墨色的麒麟，差点儿又再次硬了起来。但他实在是没什么劲儿了，他喘得很厉害，张起灵皱着眉问他有没有事。他翻身躺回张起灵身侧，闷声笑了一会儿，“下次换你来吧，招子废了磕个炮都不方便。”

黑瞎子握着张起灵的手仍然没有松开，他轻轻摩挲着张起灵的掌心，掌纹交叉命运星辰一样刻下。

迷迷糊糊地黑瞎子想着，他们死后肯定是要下地狱的。手上肩上盛满了太多人世间大大小小的罪孽，压得很重，一直往下压，压得他们根本抬不起脖子，睁开眼睛能看到的只有地狱燃烧不尽的熊熊业火。

但他忽然觉得这样也不错。

他把头偏过去，埋进张起灵颈窝，一点一点收紧了握着张起灵的那只手，两个人手纹的生命线便交错在一起。

他们终于沉沉睡了过去。

 

黑瞎子不常做梦，但他依稀记得有一天晚上他梦到过张起灵。

记不清是什么时候，也许是他在塔木托那个疗养院睡觉的时候，也许是他从蛇沼离开的那个白昼，也许是此后他在沙海颠沛流离的每一夜。梦里在他北京的四合院，院儿里有个葡萄藤，那时候估计是夏末秋初，葡萄都成熟了，紫溜溜的挂在藤架上，风吹起来一阵阵果香。

他看见自己大爷似的眯缝着眼坐在葡萄藤下面的躺椅上，大腿上的收音机滋滋啦啦放着相声，一头乱糟糟打着卷儿的头发随便铺散开。张起灵终于看不过眼，转身走进屋内翻出头绳，替他扎起头发来。

他的发质不好，头发干枯，张起灵便站在后面耐心地一点点用指头梳理开打在一起的结，最后啧了一声，“头发真硬。”

他闻言便笑开了，抬起头对上张起灵深潭一样的眼睛，咧开嘴舔舐了一下自己尖利的犬牙，“下面更硬，试试？”

张起灵自然不理他，自顾自地继续梳理着头发，只是下手刻意重了一点，拉扯得他呲牙咧嘴地倒吸气，“说说而已嘛，干嘛这么记仇啊。”

张起灵在他身后扯扯嘴角，黑瞎子没看见，最后在张起灵放缓的手劲儿里晒着太阳，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

他不知道这梦境是否真的发生过，亦或者只是他的臆想，或是发生过的他却刻意忘记了，只是自从那日梦醒时分，他竟学会了想念。他才明白这世间千种杂念万般痴缠，多得是束缚与纠葛，一脚踏进红尘便是俗世人，丝丝缕缕生了根再难挣脱。世间万缘之中，情缘最难放下，不可瞒、不可忘、不可逃。

再如何都只是欲盖弥彰。

 

醒来之后电子时钟报时是上午十点。黑瞎子没想到自己竟然睡了那么久。

他翻过身摸了摸，枕侧身边冰凉一片。他从床上坐起来，愣了愣神，须臾过后低声笑着骂了句操。

什么十年期满，他明明记得院儿里那葡萄藤都结了快二十次果子了。

黑瞎子戴上墨镜穿着衣服，摸索到床头柜断成两截的发绳，叹了口气。

他出了房间走进院子，天刚刚暖和起来，只有那么一丁丁点儿暖，吝啬得要命，还不足够驱散身上的寒冷。他走到葡萄藤下面，却摸到他的躺椅上放着一个崭新的发绳。

他噗嗤一声笑了出来，用那发绳把披散着的头发扎了个小辫儿，头发打了结，乱糟糟的。

躺到躺椅上，太阳勉强能照射进他的院子里来，黑瞎子打开身边的收音机，还是昨天没听完的那首黄梅戏，大概是重播，

“你我久别方聚首，  
怎叫离愁别恨方下眉尖又上心头。  
可知道那海水因何红似胭脂酒 ，  
那是你点点血泪和着海水日夜流。”

黑瞎子尝试着睁开眼睛，看到的竟不是死寂一样的无边黑暗，而是通明的白昼，亮光特别刺眼，什么都没有，只有洞开的尽头有个模糊的人影，好像是在侧过身看向他。他眨了眨眼睛，没能看清人影的面孔。

收音机里痴男怨女依然在唱，

“没有你谁来与我共欢乐，  
没有你谁来和我分忧愁。”

他笑起来，跟着滋滋啦啦的收音机胡乱瞎哼，

“本愿与你长相守，   
同偕到老忘忧愁，  
孤独的滋味早尝够，  
萍踪浪迹几度秋。”

“你我久别方聚首，  
怎叫离愁别恨方下眉尖又上心头。”

“没有你谁来与我共欢乐，  
没有你谁来和我分忧愁。”

风吹过来，带起一缕葡萄的清香，黑瞎子重新闭上眼睛，想象着自己在走一条路，路两边是茫茫云雨万丈虚无，也是纷纷红尘千种旖旎，他就这么一路走过去，裤脚招惹上一些，手指沾染上一些，被荆棘划得体无完肤也是噙着笑意，走到最后，身上干干净净什么都没有，路的尽头等待他的也什么都没有，只有死寂一样落满灰的空荡，也许还有耀眼的白光。可他走了很久，居然在最后看见一个模糊的人影。人影也侧过头来看他，好像是一个沉默的、等待的姿势。他就那么走过去，遁入虚空，不再回头。

然后消灭无声。

最终尘归于尘，土归于土。


End file.
